Instinto y pasion una historia alternativa
by lobezno pablo
Summary: este es un Fan fic hecho en co-produccion con un buen amigo mio. en el cual Magic Sword el unicornio Espadachin, devera enfrentarse a sus instintos e impulsos jovenes salvajes, y a responsavilizarse por sus acciones... quizas a muchos pueda no gustarles, pero bueno, no se puede complaser a todo el mundo- - como saven, estoy abierto a criticas.


(este fue un fan fic alternativo hecho en coperacion con mi amigo Pain645, dicho esto haclaro que el fue quien escribio la historia siguiendo sugerencias e isntrucciones mias, y poniendo algo de su propio estilo tambien, repito "es una historia alternativa" por lo cual no entre, ni afecta de ningun modo a la trama original de mi otro Fan fic.)

El día se desarrollaba con normalidad en Poniville, el sol iluminaba con más intensidad que de costumbre, el calor abrazador provocaba que los ponis prefirieran pasar al aire libre disfrutando del lago, pero dos ponis consideraban que el trabajo era primero.

Applejack cosechaba manzanas con de costumbre, ella era presa del sofocante calor que le hacia sudar como puerco en verano, pero su responsabilidad diaria de cosechar manzanas era primero.

Para el alivio de AJ un poni llego de casualidad a la granja, era Magic.

Hola Magic, a que se debe esta visita, dijo AJ votando el último poco de manzanas del árbol.

Bueno, estoy buscando algo en que entretenerme, dijo Magic.

Por que no me ayudas con esto, dijo AJ levantando la cuba.

Magic le ayudo a levantarla, en eso un aroma a manzanas y dulzura emano del cuerpo sudado de AJ, esto provoco que Magic sintiera una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Magic se sonrojo y continuo ayudando a AJ, los rayos del sol en su cuerpo con sudor le daba una belleza y la hacia más atractiva que de costumbre, sintió la necesidad de tomarla y besar su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, pero recapacito de su fantasía.

Por su parte AJ sentía agradecimiento de que Magic le ayudara, pero en un descuido choco con el y sintió su cuerpo caer sobre el experimentando una sensación incomoda.

Lo siento, dijo sonrojada AJ.

No te preocupes, dijo Magic intentando disimular su deseos.

El día continúo sin ningún contratiempo, pero como si fuera mandato divino una lluvia arruino la cosecha obligando a AJ y a Magic a refugiarse en la bodega.

Esta lloviendo torrencialmente, dijo Magic.

Bueno podría ser peor, podría estar tronando, dijo AJ.

Y como si Celestia escuchara empezaron a caer truenos, lo que provoco que AJ se asustara y abrasara a Magic, provocando una incomoda situación.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión extraña, Aj sentía el corazón de Magic más fuerte que de costumbre se sentía hipnotizada, Magic no podía resistir sus instintos, el cuerpo de AJ tan cerca de el, le hacia perder la cabeza.

Sin más preámbulos se besaron, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro a besos, sus instintos se liberaban.

AJ que era curiosamente la más fuerte y decidida, tomo a Magic y lo lanzo al suelo, ella se coloco sobre él y comenzó a lamer su pecho, este se sentía cohibido e indefenso ante las lamidas de AJ lo excitaban de una forma que nunca pensó experimentar.

Después AJ comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza besándolo y acariciando sus bien formados músculos dejando que sus deseos más íntimos se dejasen llevar, ella dominaba la relación provocando que Magic fantasease que AJ fuera una gigante hermosa y perfecta, haciendo que el recorriera su cuerpo por partes siendo guiado por AJ, que lo miraba con ternura como caminaba por su cuerpo, ella lo tomo y lo coloco en su boca saboreándolo con cuidado, esto provoco que Magic dejara que su bestia interna despertara y se desatara una escena imposible de explicar.

Esa bodega era testigo de la más incandescente y desbordante escena de lujuria, fue tan intensa que los dos se durmieron por el cansancio.

Las aves de la mañana despertaron a AJ, la cual se asusto al verse abrazando el cuerpo de Magic, una sensación de culpa invadió su mente, se sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amiga, al consumar su instinto con Magic.

Cuando Magic despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo con AJ, se sintió como la peor basura al traicionar su relación perfecta con Twilight, el pensó que Twi nunca le perdonaría esta infidelidad.

Ambos se levantaron e intentaron dejar lo que sucedió como un hecho que nunca paso despidiéndose, pero en el interior de ellos una voz de deseos animales los obligaba a continuar y desvarar de placer.

Magic caminaba entre las calles de Poniville lleno de culpa y intentando buscar una escusa o algún método para pedir disculpas a Twilight.

En el camino una poni rosa lo asusto.

¡HOLA MAGIC!, grito Pinkie.

Ah, hola, dijo Magic asustado.

Que haces y porque la cara tan larga, pregunto Pinkie.

Eh, bueno estoy…. Contemplando el paisaje y… no tuve una noche muy buena…., dijo Magic intentando evadir la pregunta.

Aunque Pinkie era ingenua no tenia ningún pelo de estúpida y se dio cuenta que Magic estaba mintiendo.

No estas siendo sincero conmigo, dime que te pasa, dijo Pinkie quisquillosamente.

Magic comenzó a sudar ante al insistencia de Pinkie, no le quedo otra opción.

Puedes guardar un secreto, dijo Magic.

Si claro, lo prometo, dijo Pinkie sonriendo haciendo la Pinkie promesa.

Bueno, este… le fui infiel a Twilight, dijo Magic.

El rostro sonriente de Pinkie se apago al escuchar esta noticia, una mueca de tensión de gento en su rosado rostro.

Que fue lo que dijiste, dijo Pinkie pensando que escucho mal.

Dijiste que le fuiste infiel a mi mejor amiga, dijo poniéndose enzima de Magic.

Eh… si, dijo Magic muy nervioso.

El rostro de Pinkie pasó de rosa a rojo, un pensamiento de intentar golpearlo la invadió, pero se calmo respirando hondo.

Y que piensas hacer ahorra, dijo Pinkie sin disimular su molestia.

Bueno no puedo decirle a Twilight que le fui infiel eso la destruirá, ella es muy sensible y esta noticia la haría cometer cualquier cosa, dijo Magic.

Pinkie también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero eso no le quitaba el que Magic haya sido infiel.

Te voy a guardar el secreto, solo porque hice la Pinkie promesa, pero todavía estoy muy furiosa contigo y con quien lo hiciste, dijo Pinkie.

Magic sabia que no podía decir que fue Applejack con la que tuvieron el coito.

Fue con una poni forastera, mintió Magic.

Bien, dijo Pinkie creyéndole su mentira retirándose.

Magic curiosamente se sintió mejor al contarle a alguien su problema, el decidió que mejor seria ir a ver a Twilight.

Twi se encontraba como siempre ordenando los libros y al ver a Magic entrar se alegro mucho.

Magic que alegría que estés aquí, dijo Twi radiante de felicidad.

Un peso cayó en el interior de Magic, sentía vergüenza de estar en frente de ella y que lo trataba con amabilidad y cariño.

Hola Twilight, estas sola, dijo Magic.

Si, Spike tuvo que ir a realizar un trámite a Canterlot, así que me voy a quedar sola esta noche, dijo Twi.

Magic pensó que seria mejor acompañar a Twi para de esa forma poder pensar como disculparse.

Magic me llego un nuevo libro de magia, debe estar por aquí, dijo Twi subiendo una escalera para buscar en un estante.

En eso Twi piso mal y se cayó del estante.

Ah, grito Twi.

Magic reacciono rápido y se coloco debajo de Twi para atraparla.

Al atraparla se produjo un momento incomodo para Magic, sintió la misma sensación que tuvo cuando cayo sobre AJ.

Lo siento Magic, que descuidada soy, dijo disculpándose Twi, sin darse cuenta que Magic estaba incomodo.

No te preocupes, dijo Magic calmando su bestia interior.

Bueno no estaba allí, por que no me ayudas con un experimento que tengo pendiente, dijo Twi sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron al laboratorio de la biblioteca

Los dos comenzaron a mezclar unas enzimas que Twi había recopilado, Magic intentaba concentrarse y no pensar en lo ocurrido con AJ.

En eso Twi tomo a Magic por la espalda y lo estaba guiando en el mezclado de los químicos.

Tienes que tener cuidado en mezclar esta base, dijo Twi guiando a Magic tomándole su casco.

Magic se puso nervioso por que Twi lo tomase con cariño y que ella este cerca suyo le hiso perder la concentración colocando más de lo que se debía en la mezcla.

Una explosión de espuma verde cubrió toda la habitación y cuando los dos lograron sacar la cabeza del espeso líquido ambos se miraron.

Lo siento mucho Twi, dijo Magic.

Jajaja, eso fue una experiencia divertida, no te preocupes lo limpiare mas tarde, dijo Twi lanzándole un poco de la espuma en la cara de Magic.

Me la vas a pagar Twilight, dijo Magic lanzándole espuma a Twi, así comenzaron los dos a jugar en el desastre que Magic provoco.

Después de limpiar el desorden, ambos subieron para bañarse.

Twi ingreso primero al cuarto de baño, Magic esperaba detrás de la puerta, dentro de el una vocecita le insinuaba que seria divertido y excitante tomar por sorpresa a Twi, pero Magic intentaba mantener sus instintos lo mas controlados, ya que, por culpa de ellos le fue infiel a Twi.

Twi comenzó a cantar mientras se bañaba, eso provoco que su instinto despertara y no pudo contenerlo más.

Twi disfrutaba su baño con calma, hasta que Magic ingreso asustándola.

Magic que haces aquí, dijo Twi sonrojada.

Solo déjate llevar, dijo Magic colocando su casco en la boca de Twi.

Este la beso y le acaricio el cuello, Twi dejo de pensar para que sus deseos mas íntimos se materializaran.

Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y a besarse apasionadamente, Twi gemía de pasión mientras Magic la acariciaba y le decía cosas hermosas por el oído.

Los dos se secaron y Magic llevo a Twi a la cama, para en ella dejar que su amor se consumara.

Ambos comenzaron a explorara a besos el cuerpo del otro como si fuera un juego intimo, en eso Twi se levanto y realizo un hechizo, una segunda Twi hecha de magia apareció y las dos saltaron sobre Magic, la cama se agitaba violentamente de la pasión de aquella escena y el piso crujía amortiguando los gemidos de Twi.

Media hora después Twi dormían tranquila apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Magic, mientras este miraba el techo pensando en la cantidad de pasión que poseía Twi y en hecho que en dos noches se había encamado con dos ponis de diferentes personalidades en la cama, pero no podía dejar de sentir dentro de su corazón que aquello que hizo no era lo correcto, le había quitado la virginidad a la poni más inocente, dulce y pura que había conocido.

Las aves despertaron a Magic al darse vuelta se encontró que Twi no estaba, esto lo asusto y le hizo levantar de la cama, pero el sonido de unos casco subiendo lo tranquilizaron.

Twi subía con una bandeja con el desayuno.

Ten debes tener hambre querido Magic, dijo Twi sonriendo.

Magic recibió el desayuno, pero no pudo evitar pensar que no se lo merecía.

Una vez terminado Magic salió a tomar aire y a pensar sus últimas acciones con calma.

En el camino una voz lo asusto.

Te estoy vigilando Magic, dijo una voz que venia de un sesto de verduras.

La cabeza de Pinkie salió de sesto asustando a Magic.

Que haces aquí, dijo Magic.

Evitando que comentes otra estupidez, dijo Pinkie.

No te preocupes no are nada malo, dijo Magic huyendo.

Magic se escondió en un pasaje pensando que estaba a salvo.

No te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente, dijo Pinkie saliendo desde una esquina.

Esta persecución duro toda la mañana, bueno hasta que Pinkie se aburrió de perseguir a Magic por todo Poniville.

Pinkie regreso a realizar su labor en Sugarcube Corner, en eso Twilight entro llena de energía y radiante de alegría.

Hola Twilight te ves mas contenta que de costumbre, dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

Lo estoy Pinkie, ya soy una poni completa, tuve mi primera vez, dijo Twi muy contenta.

Escuche bien tuviste tu primera vez, dijo AJ entrando a la tienda.

Si, grito de alegría Twi.

Y con quien lo hiciste, pregunto Pinkie.

Con quien más, con mi amado Magic, el es el único que merece tener el placer de estar conmigo, el es fiel a mi, dijo Twi.

AJ y Pinkie sonrieron pero en su interior ambas eran presa del remordimiento.

Una suposición, que arias si Magic te fuera infiel, pregunto Pinkie.

Twi la miro extrañada, y pensó la respuesta.

Buen si Magic me fuera infiel, cosa que lo dudo, yo creo que lo castraría con mi magia, dijo Twi muy seria.

Y a la poni con la que te fue infiel, pregunto AJ.

Bueno no tendría piedad con ella, creo que me acribillaría con ella, dijo Twi.

AJ trago saliva del miedo.

Pero solo es una suposición, dijo Twi sonriendo.

A los días del incidente la aptitud de Twi era de tranquilidad y felicidad, era tanta que irradiaba a todos, Spike disfrutaba que Twi estuviera feliz, ya que, podía visitar a Rarity y hacer cosas que antes no se le tenía permitido sin que Twi se enojase.

Es verdad que Twi tubo su primera vez, pregunto Rarity.

Si, desde entonces pasa todo el día feliz, respondió Spike.

Ay, a mi me gustaría tener también mi primera vez con el pony de mis sueños, dijo Rarity emocionándose como si actuar en una obra.

Spike la miro extrañado y continúo ayudando a Rarity con sus labores.

AJ realizaba sus labores como siempre, aunque estaba feliz que Twi tuviera su primera vez pensaba que era una traidora al meterse con su novio antes que ella, para empeorar las cosas sentía la necesidad de estar con Magic, desde que ella estuvo con el, tenia sueños mojados con Magic.

Cosa parecida le pasaba a Magic, sentía una extraña atracción hacia AJ, pero recapacitaba cada vez que Pinkie aparecía en los lugares más insólitos para asustarlo.

A las dos semanas Twi experimento unos extraños malestares estomacales, sentía nauseas y vómitos.

Twi te digo que vayas al medico, dijo Spike.

Estoy bien Spike, dijo Twi ocultando sus malestares.

Twi salió una mañana al bosque Everfree para estudiar una nueva especie de planta que crecía en un claro del bosque, al llegar y tomando nota del habitad un fuerte dolor de estomago le hizo caer al suelo y a quejarse.

Para la suerte de Twi Zecora estaba cerca de aquel lugar.

Twilight, que te pasa calabaza, dijo Zecora.

Zecora, me duele mucho el vientre, dijo Twi.

Ven acompáñame a mi morada para que tu malestar se valla, dijo Zecora ayudándola a pararse.

En la casa de Zecora, Twi se recostó y fue revisada por Zecora para descubrir su mal.

Tu mal he de conocer y mis felicidades te he de conceder, en su vientre germinando vas una vida sin igual, dijo Zecora.

Twi pensó que había interpretado mal el comentario de Zecora.

¿Estoy embarazada?, dijo Twi atónita y llena de angustia.

Si, dijo Zecora.

Twi entro en pánico nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría embarazada, era una idea estúpida, pero dentro de ella sabia que era la bendición mas grande que pudiera tener, un hijo, una descendiente a la cual verter todos sus conocimientos, alguien que la denominara mamá, y ser el hexodo entre ella y Magic.

Gracias Zecora, dijo Twi.

Twi galopo lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Magic, para darle esta noticia.

Al llegar a Poniville no encontró a Magic por ningún lado, cosa que a Twi le preocupo mucho al pensar que Magic se había ido del pueblo, pero recapacito de esos pensamientos dándose cuenta que estaba divagando por la ansiedad, en eso miro a una nube cercana y diviso a Rainbow Dash tomando su predecible siesta.

Rainbow, grito Twi despertando a la colorida pegaso.

Ah, Twi que sucede, porque me despiertas, dijo Rainbow adormilada.

Siento tener que despertarte, pero necesito preguntarte si has visto a Magic, pregunto Twi.

Rainbow estiro sus patas para acomodar sus músculos.

No, pero espera aquí lo buscare, dijo Rainbow despegando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Rainbow regreso.

Está en la casa de Fluttershy, dijo Rainbow acomodándose en la nube.

Gracias Rainbow, grito Twi retirándose.

De nada, dijo Rainbow volviendo a dormir.

Twi galopo en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

Al llegar diviso a Magic ayudando a Fluttershy con unas tablas.

Bien ahora tome eso aquí, dijo Fluttershy con su tono suave.

Ya esta, dijo Magic.

¡Magic!, grito Twi.

Twilight que haces aquí, dijo Magic.

Bueno, hola Fluttershy, tengo que decirte algo muy importante Magic, dijo Twi.

Que cosa, dijo Magic nervioso.

Vas a ser papá, estoy embarazada, dijo llena de alegría Twi.

Magic entro en shock, pensamientos nublaron su mente.

Magic estas bien, no te gusto la noticia, dijo Twi preocupada.

No te preocupes, debe estar procesando la noticia, dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight es hermoso que estés esperando una nueva vida, dijo Fluttershy ruborizada de la alegría abrazando a Twi.

Magic no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, ser padre era ridículo, pensó en su labor como guerrero, pensó en lo vulnerable que seria cuidando un bebe, pero recordó su incidente con AJ, la deuda que tenia con Twi le hiso recapacitar, debía estar con la poni que amaba, debía apoyarla en este momento, pensó en lo hermoso que seria educar a su hijo en el manejo de la espada, seria su mas grande logro dar sus conocimientos al poni que lo precedería.

Twi, estoy feliz con esta noticia, yo estaré contigo siempre para apoyarte, dijo Magic abrazando a su amada.

Twi embarazara, dijo una voz desde unos maseteros.

Pinkie salió de su escondite, para abrazar a Twi por la noticia.

Pinkie que haces aquí, dijo Twi atónita.

Eso no importa, esto hay que celebrarlo, dijo Pinkie feliz.

¡Celebrarlo!, no, dijo Twi.

No te preocupes, yo preparare el Baby shower, por ti, dijo Pinkie retirándose.

Twi, Magic y Fluttershy quedaron atónitos.

Como era de esperarse la fiesta fue realizada en la biblioteca, estaban las demás chicas esperando la llegada de los tortolos.

Magic será mejor que no nos acerquemos a la biblioteca para evitar la fiesta, dijo Twi.

Si, tienes razón, respondió Magic.

Los dos se encaminaron al lugar menos conocido de Poniville el viejo castillo, que se encontraba a las afueras de Poniville.

Pensando que estarían a salvo, pero se equivocaron.

¡Sorpresa!, gritaron todos los invitados a la fiesta.

Que rayos hacen aquí, dijo Twi atónita.

Suponíamos que irías al lugar mas apartado de Poniville, dijo Pinkie.

Ven Twilight tenemos que disfrutar la fiesta, dijo Rarity.

En la fiesta fueron invitados toda la familia Apple, los Cakes y las chicas.

Ser padre es una de las experiencias más reconfortantes, dijo el Sr Cake a Magic.

Bueno yo nunca hubiera pensado ser papá tan joven y no creo que este capacitado, dijo Magic.

Jajá, si yo tampoco sabia como actuar en frente a la responsabilidad, pero el instinto paterno esta intrínseco dentro de cada uno solo tienes que tener paciencia y amor a la criatura que viene en camino, dijo el Sr cake.

Magic se sonrió y pensó que podría hacerlo.

En mis tiempos el primer hijo no eran tan simples para jovencitas como tu, si tenia que tener un cuerpo fuerte para traer una criatura y se debía esta casado para tenerlos, dijo la abuela Smith.

Bueno yo tenía pensado casarme antes de tener descendencia, pero todo fue muy rápido, dijo Twi.

Cuando yo tuve mi primer hijo, me dieron a tomar raíces de ruda y baños de lodo del pantano de las ranas, para tonificar y preparar el cuerpo, dijo la abuela Smith.

Bueno es un poco alcaico, pero se podría hacer, dijo Twi incomoda.

Uh, según tus ojos será una niña estoy segura, dijo la abuela Smith.

Disculpa abue, pero me tengo que llevar a la festejada, dijo AJ.

Y como te sientes al saber que serás mamá, pregunto Rarity.

Bueno es una sensación extraña, pero me da felicidad que Magic me apoya, dijo Twi.

Mientras tanto Magic tomaba ponche y un casco rosa lo saco de la mesa.

Mira Magic, tengo que aclarar algo contigo, dijo Pinkie.

Si lo se seré un poni responsable, dijo Magic.

No es eso, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo del bebe, se que lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido y no mereces tener a Twi, pero se que la amas y te preocuparas del bebe, se que no serás de nuevo infiel, dijo Pinkie abrazando a Magic.

Magic no supo que decir, solo dejo que su tranquilidad lo guiara.

Y bien quien será la madrina, dijo Fluttershy.

Yo seria un honor será madrina de una bebe, dijo Rarity.

Por favor yo, seria una experiencia agradable, dijo Fluttershy.

Bueno, yo tenia pensado que mi primera mejor amiga tuviera el privilegio de ser la madrina de mi primer hijo, es por eso que Applejack será mi madrina, dijo Twi abrazando a AJ.

AJ estaba muy incomoda, era un honor ser la madrina de Twi, pero su remordimiento la invadió, y solo se limito a sonreír.

Bueno entonces yo seré la diseñadora oficial de tu hijo, dijo Rarity.

Dejemos de tanta palabrería y entreguemos los regalos, grito RD.

Los regalos del Baby shower, eran fabulosos:

Los Cakes entregaron una hermosa cuna para que el bebe durmiera, la abuela Smith entrego una sabana bordada a cascos, entre los hermanos Apple entregaron una hermosa casa de madera hecha a cascos para que el pequeño bebe jugara, Sweetie Bell una sonaja con hermosas gemas, Rarity un conjunto completo de ropitas de bebe, Rainbow entrego un arcoíris embotellado (cosa que sorprendió a Twi), Scootaloo para no quedarse atrás regalo su primer patín, Pinkie entrego un montón de juguetes muy hermosos y Fluttershy un peluche de conejo.

La fiesta duro toda la noche.

Ha los días del Baby shower Magic se instalo definitivamente en la biblioteca, con la intención de cuidar a su amada Twilight y al hijo que esperaba.

La rutina en la biblioteca fue un poco espontanea, ya que, Spike no tomo de buena forma la noticia de que Twi estuviera embarazada, por que lo desplazaría a un plano secundario y Twi dejaría de quererlo, esto provoco que Twi se viera obligada a explicar y tratar de calmar a Spike para que no sintiera mal.

El bebe se convirtió en una especie de amuleto de buena suerte para las chicas, ya que, Rarity decidió explorar en terreno del vestuario para bebe, esto trajo que una clientela no esperada llegara a la tienda aumentando las ventas para Rarity, otra que descubrió algo nuevo en su vida fue Rainbow, ella después de enterarse del embarazo de Twi experimento un vacio en su interior, que después asocio a la falta de figuras paternas en su vida y al no tener una hermana a la cual dar su cariño (algo extraño por parte de RD), pero un día los destinos de dos Pegasos se entrelazaron.

Una mañana Rainbow intentaba quitarse ese sentimiento cuando diviso a Scootaloo intentando volar y como era de esperarse no lo lograba, esta escena forma un deseo de ayudar en Rainbow.

Oye Scootaloo, dijo RD.

Ah, Rainbow me llamaste, dijo atónita Scootaloo.

Si, bueno pensé que debería ayudarte a volar, no es que yo necesite hacer algo, dijo incomoda RD.

En serio, dijo Scootaloo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ok, ven aquí esto se hace así, dijo Rainbow llevándose a Scootaloo.

Rainbow comenzó a guiara su nueva pupila en el arte del vuelo, Scootaloo hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a su ídolo en nada.

Pero el volar para Scootaloo no era algo que le venia muy bien y comenzó a sentirse estúpida al intentarlo, pero Rainbow no pensaba lo mismo algo en ella le hizo actuar de una forma mas paternal con Scootaloo.

Creo que necesitamos mas entrenamiento, pero no te sientas mal estoy segura que lo lograras, dijo Rainbow.

En serio lo crees, dijo Scootaloo emocionada por las palabras de Rainbow.

Así comenzó el entrenamiento de Scootaloo y con el tiempo dio frutos aprendió a volar cosa que Rainbow le dio una gran satisfacción y como era de esperarse Rainbow le enseño a realizar piruetas, las dos terminaron teniendo una relación mas que de maestro y pupilo, sino como hermanas.

Como era de esperarse un día una visita inesperada llego a la biblioteca, eran Shining Armor y la princesa Candase.

Hermano, princesa que hacen aquí, dijo Twi.

Twilie no quería llegar sin avisar, pero Candase a sugerido en venir de sorpresa, dijo Shining.

Esto tan orgullosa Twilight, no hace mucho eras una pequeñas y energética potrilla que jugaba conmigo y ahora mírate era toda una adulta, dijo Candase poniendo roja a Twi.

Bueno entren, dijo Twi.

Twi, quien es, pregunto Magic.

La mirada de Magic se entrelazo con la de Shining provocando que sacaran chipas, esa escena era muy incomoda ya que el uno intentaba fulminar con la mirada al otro, esto se percato Candase y intento calmar el ambiente.

Bueno trajimos pastel, dijo sonriendo Candase.

La mesa fue colocada y el desayuno fue servido.

Princesa no debió haberse molestado en venir, dijo Twi.

En primer lugar es un momento importante en tu vida en el cual debo apoyarte y en segundo no me llames princesa soy tu hermana política, solo dime Candase o hermana, dijo risueña Candase.

De acuerdo princ… digo hermana, dijo Twi incomoda.

En el otro lado de la mesa Shining y Magic se lanzaban miradas asesinas el uno contra el otro, cosa que no le hiso gracia a Spike que estaba al lado de Shining comiendo, en eso los dos colocaron el tenedor en el ultimo pedazo de pastel, cosa que hizo que los dos se miraran y intentaron fulminarse con la mirada para ver quien de los dos se quedaba con el pastel, cosa que a Twi no le hiso gracia.

Permiso ese pastel es mío, dijo Twi quitando el trozo de pastel y poniendo fin a la pelea.

Twilie creo que es necesario que te cases, dijo Shining.

Pero hermano es un gran paso, dijo Twi.

Ser madre es aun mayor, dijo fríamente Shining.

Twi no supo que decir y bajo la mirada.

Shining iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue detenido por Candase.

Mira Twilight no somos los apropiados para obligarte a casarte si no quieres, pero te recomiendo que lo medites, dijo Candase.

Twilie te dejaremos te lo pienses, pero quiero que sepas que la princesa Celestia esta dispuesta a casarte con Magic, dijo Shining.

Lo pensaremos, dijo Magic.

Todo ese tiempo que paso desde el Baby Shower para AJ paso muy lentamente, ella meditaba lo de ser madrina del hijo de Twi, esa era una gran responsabilidad y un gran honor, pero dentro de ella la llama de la vergüenza y remordimiento la carcomía, intentaba dejar que los recuerdos de aquel incidente quedaran en el pasado pero no era tan fácil.

Una noche Magic entro a su habitación y con mucho sigilo se acostó a lado de AJ, ella despertó sobresaltada siendo silenciada por el casco de Magic, que coloco en su boca con mucho cariño, sin mas preámbulos se besaron y se cubrieron con las sabanas, la cama comenzó a agitarse y los gemidos de AJ despertaron a toda la casa, no solo AJ gemía sino que Magic también, la fuerza de la relación era tan grande que rompieron las patas de la cama y cuando AJ disfrutaba mas esa visita se cayo de la cama, era un sueño y uno muy agradable.

A los meses las cosas en la biblioteca eran las mismas que en una casa normal.

¡Te digo que el será un espadachín!, grito Magic.

¡Te digo que será bibliotecario!, grito Twi.

Se podrían calmar, dijo Spike intentando calmar el ambiente.

¡No te metas Spike!, gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ok, me retirare, pero no se saquen los ojos, dijo Spike saliendo de la biblioteca.

Como se te ocurre que mi hijo será un violento y arriesgado espadachín, esa es una profesión de brutos, dijo Twi.

Me estas diciendo que soy un bruto, dijo Magic.

Mi quien los dice la poni inmadura y maniática por el orden que paso toda su vida en una biblioteca sin nadie que te quisiera y sin poder ser una poni normal, dijo cortante Magic.

Magic había metido la pata, los ojos de Twi se llenaron de lágrimas por el comentario de Magic y se retiro corriendo de la biblioteca.

Oye espera lo siento no quería…, Magic no pudo terminar Twi se había ido.

Twi galopo donde la única poni que ella podría descargar su dolor, donde AJ.

El me dijo que soy una inmadura por pasar mi vida sin relacionarme con alguien, pero lo que duele mas es que es verdad, dijo Twi sollozando.

Tranquila terroncito, lo dijo por el calor de la discusión, dijo AJ calmando a Twi.

Pero yo fui muy pesada por mi comentario, dijo Twi.

Pero yo fui un estúpido al decirte eso, dijo Magic que acaba de llegar.

Magic no es el momento de echarte la culpa, dijo AJ seria.

Pero yo no fui muy dulce contigo, dijo Twi.

Basta de estupideces, lo que necesitan ustedes dos es una charla con una especialista, dijo AJ muy molesta por la aptitud de Magic y Twi.

AJ llevo a Twi y a Magic a donde la abuela Smith, para que la experiencia de la longeva poni les ayudara.

Peleas de pareja, que nostalgia me da, dijo la abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith es normal que peleemos, pregunto Twi.

Por supuesto que es normal, sino seria aburrida la vida de pareja, las peleas son necesarias para mostrar que los dos tienen puntos que no son en común y eso es propicio para tomar decisiones, dijo la Abuela Smith.

Pero que hacemos si nos herimos en uno con el otro con nuestras palabras, pregunto Magic.

Jajá, si eso pasa a menudo, si eso llega a pasar es necesario que recuerden lo que los une y dejar que las palabras de las lleve el viento, dijo a abuela Smith.

Gracias abuela Smith, dijeron los dos.

De nada, saben que pueden pedirme consejos, dijo la abuela Smith.

Los días continuaron con normalidad, el vientre de Twi ya empezó a crecer, dando a entender que el bebe se desarrollaba, en eso una carta llego a la biblioteca era de la princesa Celestia.

"querida Twilight Sparkle, mi leal alumna y Magic:

Te mando esta carta para informarte que te invito a una reunión conmigo, en el salón principal del castillo y te pido que traigas a Magic contigo.

Sin otro particular me despido.

La princesa Celestia"

Una invitación al castillo, dijo Magic.

Si, que querrá hablan con nosotros, dijo Twi.

En eso un carruaje tirado por pegasos apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca, con la intención de llevar a Twi y a Magic al castillo.

Los dos se subieron y viajaron al castillo, en donde la princesa los esperaba.

Los estaba esterando vengan, dijo Celestia.

Eh, princesa a que se debe esto, pregunto Twi.

Bueno es por tu embarazo, Shining me conto y quiero conversar con los dos al respecto, dijo Celestia.

Los tres se sentaron en el salón y la princesa comenzó.

Bien, es importante que sepan que el tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y están dispuestos a cambiar sus vidas por esta nueva vida, en especial tu Magic, dijo Celestia.

Magic miro a la princesa y medito su respuesta.

Si, estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi vida por mi hijo, dijo Magic.

Twilight te siente capacitada para criar a un hijo sin ayuda, esto es diferente que con lo que hiciste con Spike, dijo Celestia.

Si princesa, estoy con el poni que amo y tengo el apoyo de mis amigas para darme consejos, dijo Twi.

Buena respuesta Twi, pero también tengo otro motivo para llamarlos, quiero ofrecerles un lugar en el castillo, dijo Celestia.

Vivir en el castillo, dijeron los dos.

Si, Magic se te asignara el trabajo de entrenar a los guardias y a ti mi leal alumna se te asignara tu antiguo puesto en la biblioteca, dijo Celestia.

Los dos no supieron que decir, pero respondieron lo que se decía sus sentimientos.

Lamento negarme a su oferta princesa, pero muestras vidas y amigos están en Poniville y no podemos desperdiciar algo tan hermoso por esta oferta, dijo Twi.

Veo que has aprendido bien mi leal alumna, dijo Celestia sonriendo.

Antes que se vayan quiero aclarar que esta abierta la oferta del matrimonio que me pidió Shining, dijo Celestia.

Lo tenemos en mente, gracias, dijo Magic.

Ya casi faltaba un mes para que Twi diera a luz, pero un sueño que tuvo Magic provoco que este recordara a aquel incidente y sintiera que era su obligación contarle la verdad a Twi.

Esa misma tarde Magic se preparo para contarle la verdad y fue a buscar a AJ para que cuando Twi regresara de su justa con Rarity y Fluttershy del spa le contaran lo que paso.

Twi llego y se encontró a los dos en la biblioteca.

Eh, que pasa aquí, dijo Twi.

Twi, es necesario que te enteres de algo muy importante, comenzó diciendo AJ.

Lo que pasa es que…, no termino de decir Magic, porque en eso entro Pinkie con una caja.

Disculpen pero en necesario que prueben mis pastelillos, dijo Pinkie entregándole una a Magic y el otro a AJ.

Los dos se miraron atónitos cuando recibieron el pastelillo.

Eh, Pinkie me iban a contar algo importante, dijo Twi.

Pero puede esperar, por favor, dijo Pinkie.

Creo que podemos hacer eso, dijo Magic.

Bien, con gusto, dijo AJ.

Ambos comieron el pastelillo y quedaron desorientados, un sensación de mareo los invadió y cuando recuperaron la concentración.

Y bien que me iban a decir, dijo Twi.

AJ y Magic se miraron confundidos no recordaban nada de lo que paso.

Bueno lo que pasa es que no saben a quien nombrar padrino del pequeño y eso es importante, dijo Pinkie ante la mirada de confusión de AJ y Magic.

A es eso creo que Big Macintosh o mi hermano querrán ser padrinos, dijo Twi.

Que nos paso no recuerdo nada, dijo AJ.

No era eso lo que queríamos decir, dijo Magic.

Bueno les di a comer pastelillos con hongo Aburbu para borrarles la memoria, dijo Pinkie.

Que, que hicimos para que nos borrasen la memoria, dijo Magic.

Lo que hicieron los dos fue muy grosero para Twi, pero se que no era su intención, es mejor que este incidente quede en el olvido, para que una poni tan sensible pueda ser feliz, dijo Pinkie retirándose.

Y llego el día mas esperado para Magic y Twi, ella presento contracciones y comenzó con el trabajo de parto para prepararse para el alumbramiento, Magic esperaba afuera de la sala de maternidad esperando que todo salga bien, en eso llegaron las chicas y sus familiares, pero luego llegaron Shining y Candase.

Los minutos eran como horas y la tensión por parte de Magic era agonizante, nunca había experimentado semejante incertidumbre, pero en eso salió la enfermera.

Es una hermosa potrilla, dijo la enfermera.

Es una niña, grito Rarity.

Shining quiero que seas el padrino de mi hija, dijo Magic abrazando a Shining, provocando una incomoda situación para Shining y dejando atónita a todos los presentes.

Si, será un placer ser el padrino de mi sobrina, dijo Shining tratando de quitarse de encima a Magic.

El padre quiere entrar a conocer a su hija, dijo la enfermera.

Magic ingreso y encontró a Twi y a su pequeña.

No es hermosa Magic, dijo Twi.

Si, es la potrilla mas linda y como se llamara, pregunto Magic.

Yo pensé en Wisdom Sparkle, en honor a tu madre y a lo que hiso por todos, dijo Twi.

Si, dijo Magic soltando lágrimas.

Juntos se abrazaron y enlazaron sus vidas, ellos habían engendrado una pequeña unicornio que será el rayo de esperanza para Poniville y para el mundo.


End file.
